Five Nights with Sky
by KittyJen1337
Summary: -MINI-SERIES!- When Sky starts off as a night guard at a local pizzeria, he must deal through 7 nights of avoiding being stuffed in a suit. After that, when he eventually gets caught, will the animatronics see him as a hopeful cause...or a metal endoskeleton?
1. Finding A Job

**Hey everyone, Kittyjen1337 here! This is basically going to be a mini-series that I thought I could do during Thanksgiving break. Basically, for those who know, I'm famous for the Minecraft series I have on my profile. For those who don't know, this is a FanFiction crossover with a famous Youtuber called Skydoesminecraft and the scary and terrifying game, Five Nights at Freddy's. I've challenged myself to get this fanfiction completed by the end of Thanksgiving. May not be possibly, but to me, I think I can do it. However, let me explain a few things:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1) Bonnie is often feature as female or male in most of the Five Nights at Freddy's fanfictions I've read, this one will feature Bonnie as a male.<span>**

**2)If some of you aren't familiar with my series, then I recommend checking it out if you know the Youtubers featured in them as well as videos**

**3)On the other hand, if some of you aren't familiar with Five Nights At Freddy's, then I recommend with extreme caution if you are going to view the play through videos on Youtube 'cause you're in for nightmares plus jumpscares.**

**4)In the Minecraft fanfictions I have, this is an alternate universe for those who don't get confused.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I think I got pretty much everything out of the way. So, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and many more to come.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Finding a Job<span>**

* * *

><p>Sky lets out a deep breath as he runs his hand through his chestnut-brown hair in frustration as he gazes down at the bills in his hands. They were due at the moment and Sky just couldn't pay them all off, despite support from his friends and his wife, Dawn. The bills were priced high and in the run-down city that he and his wife lived, he couldn't afford to pay them off anymore nor move to a new city that wasn't as bad as the one he was forced to live in. He sighs before shutting the small door of the mailbox and trudges back to the old apartment he and Dawn lived in.<p>

He steps up the stairs leading up to his room number in a nearby hallway. When he opens the door, he looks up and sees nothing more than a couch, a TV, a kitchen, a bathroom, a washing machine, a dryer, and a bedroom where he and Dawn slept in. He drops the envelopes on a nearby coffee table before flopping down on the couch as he rubs his eyes in stress. He needed to find a way to pay off the bills and possibly find a better place to live in, but it was hard nowadays to find a decent-paying job. He just reaches for the remote, flicks it, and starts watching the flashing images of different animals on the TV pass by while a narrator explaining what they are doing lead Sky to even more boredom. Then, stepping into the room is Dawn, carrying several clothes in her hands and frowns immediately seeing her husband laying across the couch miserable.

She places the clothes beside Sky and sits down next to him. "So...how are the bills, Adam?", Dawn questioned in worry, scrunching her face up in worry. Adam sighs before sitting up and gestures at the mail in front of them before explaining "They got just as worse as last time. $70 on water, $60 on electrical, and $50 on gas. I think the water bill got worse when I accidentally broke the toilet". Dawn grins playfully before stating to him "And by broke, you mean that you stuffed your face with 10 burritos filled with ghost peppers challenged by our friends and completely destroyed it after that".

Sky lets out a sheepish chuckle before saying "Yeah, I can see now that part would be my fault". But instantly, he frowns s he leans back against the couch before questioning "But what am I gonna do about the bills, though?! I can't pay them off unless I find a job, and I still need to pay the rent or we'll lose everything we have at the moment!" Dawn asks her husband "Well, have you been looking into the ads for any job openings?"

"What's the point? Every time I look there, there's hardly any jobs that pay good or are decent enough for me", Adam sighed out, shutting off the TV and glances over at his wife. Dawn gives him a small smile as she rests her hand on his before saying "Maybe this time feels different. Just look at the newspaper on the kitchen table if you feel like it. I'm sure that you'll find a job that will help us and make you feel content". Sky grins as he rests his other hand on Dawn's before saying "You're right. I'll try looking for a job. At least...one that won't kill me while I'm on it".

Dawn laughs briefly as she stands up and states to him "Good luck. I gotta go fold the clothes now". Adam nods and watches as his wife picks up the clothes and walks out of the living room. The man sighs again as he lifts himself up from the couch and makes his way over to the kitchen in a few steps. Right away, he spots several newspapers gathered together on a table. He seats himself on a chair and grabs one of the newspapers and flips right through it to get to the job openings. "Let's see, lawyer...too much drama and yelling. Zookeeper...definitely not scooping up crap. Bellhop...not dealing with rude people and heavy bags". Sky sighs in defeat as none of the jobs he sees catch his interest nor do they pay well. He is about to push the newspaper away...when his eye catches the sight of a certain ad picture in the back. He flips the newspaper over and stares at the ad with curiosity. He reads the text provided, eyeing suspiciously at the picture of what appears to be an animatronic bear on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>HELP WANTED<strong>

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

**Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.**

**12 a.m to 6 a.m**

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

**$120 a week**

**To apply call:**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

* * *

><p>"Huh...$120 a week doesn't sound too bad, but...what's this about dismemberment? Wait...what does dismemberment even mean?", Sky wondered. He digs his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He quickly types down what dismemberment means, which pops up seconds later. "Dismemberment...to cut off the limbs of an animal or...person", Sky read, slowly getting anxious about this job offering. What was 'dismemberment' doing the ad? Probably a typo or just to scare whoever is thinking about getting the job? "Well...I don't like how this ad sounds, but the pay definitely could help me and there's nothing else on the job openings that are good enough in pay. I'm sure they just put the word there to scare me. As if! Besides, it's just watching equipment and animatronic characters. What could possibly go wrong?"<p>

With that, Adam dials down the number provided in the ad on his phone and patiently waits for the other line to answer. But then, he starts getting cold feet when he looks even closer at the animatronic featured in the picture. Though it is for children entertainment, Sky couldn't help but feel creeped out by the bear's appearance. The teeth showing from its mouth looked almost...human-like, which made it look even more creepy. How could kids be entertained by that?! But then, Sky is snapped out of his thoughts when the line picks up and a man's voice is heard.

"Hello! This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Scott speaking", the man's voice introduced. Adam replies back nervously "Uh..hi. Listen, I-I was, uh, interested in the j-job opening and uh-"

"Congrats! You get the position as the night guard", the man interrupted, much to Sky's shock. Adam questions in confusion "Wait...what? Really? No interview? No résumé? No...nothing?"

"Nope. That stuff will take too long. Anyway, come here to the pizzeria around 10 p.m and I'll show you how everything works where you will be working", the man explained quickly. Adam is confused that he had gotten a job in no less than just a couple of moments ago with almost no way for the guy to have at least some information about his skills and past working places, but decides against questioning it and states back "A-Alright, I'll-I'll be there around 10".

"Excellent. See you soon", the man said, then hangs up abruptly and leaves Sky with the tone of an empty line. He moves his phone away from his ear, skeptical by the man's quick departure without asking at least one question. But then, Sky suggest that it's probably nothing and places his phone back in his pocket. He rests the newspaper down and decides to go have a nap before heading over to the pizzeria.

**10 P.M**

When the night began to settle over the city, Sky made his way across the beaten sidewalk and towards the location of the pizzeria. He was still wondering about this whole decision of becoming a night watchman, especially having to watch from midnight until the morning and the fact that the look of the animatronic bear on the picture that he saw couldn't help but raise some suspicion in the Minecrafter's mind. When he turns a corner of the sidewalk, he gazes up and spots the pizzeria across the street from him. Bright lights flicker from the words that spelled out the pizzeria's name, creating a sort of a light show and lit up half of the road.

Adam looks both ways before jogging across the street and towards the restaurant. But as he is making his way, the double doors to the pizzeria open up and a few customers walk out, probably because it was around closing time. A couple of males and females with their kids are talking amongst themselves and Sky couldn't help but eavesdrop on what they're talking about.

"_...creepy when you look at them dead in the eye._", one of the males muttered out.

"_I swear, I'm never taking my kids here. I can't look at those things without feeling creeped out!_", a female quietly exclaimed.

"_..ould have sworn one of them turned its head at me_", another male whispered.

Sky watches as the adults and children walk away from the pizzeria. He ponders at what he heard. What were they talking about? The animatronics? Without thinking about his choices and about what he just heard, Adam bravely steps through the doors. Looking around, he sees that majority of the customers have already left, most of the fun areas are closed for the night and employees wipe down the floors and tables for tomorrow. While walking into the pizzeria, a young man appears from a nearby office door and makes his way over to Adam.

"Ah, you must be Sky. I'm Scott, from over the phone", Scott introduced, gesturing his hand out in a handshake, to which Adam replies by returning the gesture. "Uh...hey. So yeah, I'm here for the night guard position. Hey, just curious, do you own this pizzeria?"

"Oh, no. I'm just the co-owner. Mr. Fazbear himself owns the Fazbear entertainment line. Although, up until now, this is the only location we've established the pizzeria. But enough of that, let me show you to your office", Scott explains before proceeding to show Sky the way to the office. But when Sky starts to follow him, he couldn't help but look at the stage, where three animatronics stood in the center, obviously powered down.

The first animatronic is a purple rabbit, with light-purple markings in its muzzle, ears, and stomach. A red bow is tied near the bottom of its body and in its hands, it carried a guitar.

The second animatronic is a yellow duck, though Adam couldn't distinguish if it looked more like a duck than a chicken. Besides the point, it wore a bib around its neck that said 'LET'S EAT!', three tufts of feathers on top of its head and carrying in one of its hands is a cupcake with a pair of eyes in the front.

And finally, the last animatronic stood in front of the others is the same bear that Adam saw in the picture, only that he was able to get a clearer view of what it looked like. The bear wore a black top hat on top of its head, along with a bow tie on its neck. Adam started to back away from the animatronics, but not before bumping into someone behind him. He turns and quickly sees Scott again, possessing a confused look.

"Hey Sky, what's wrong", Scott questioned, then looks towards the stage. "Ah, I've seen that you've met the animatronics. Great pieces of work, aren't they?", he said.

"Uh...sure. It's just...they're kinda...tall for being entertainers", Adam said, quickly realizing that he only reached up to each of the animatronics' chests. Scott explains "Well, they do possess metal endoskeletons inside them that enable them to move any of their body parts, but they had to have height adjustments because of it. But during the daytime, they're very friendly. Anyway, let's get to the office".

Scott walks off into a hallway. Sky takes one last look at the animatronics, then slowly backs away. He feels an uneasy feeling in his chest as he backs into the hallway. Then, when the animatronics move out of his sight, Sky takes off and follows Scott until they reach another room, the office.

"Okay, I know it isn't much, but this office has everything you need to get you through the night with no problem at all. However, before I forget, I need you to sign something for me", Scott said, reaching into his pocket and unfolds a paper, writing scribbled across the slightly bent surface. Sky reaches through the words for a moment, most of them being about customs and how the workplace runs. He looks at the desk of the office, grabs a nearby pen, and writes down his name on the line marked on the paper. Scott smiles as he folds up the paper and puts it back into his pocket.

"Now, to control the cameras here, you'll need this", Scott said, reaching towards the desk and picks up a laptop. He opens it up to show Sky and on the screen, a view of CAM 1A showed the Show Stage with the animatronics standing silently while looking aimlessly forward. "To change views, just click on the arrow keys to go forward or backwards to change the cameras. Oh, let me go get your uniform". Adam nods and watches as Scott gives him the laptop and takes off from the office. Sky looks at the laptop and decides to familiarize himself by working the cameras. He presses the the left arrow key, the views quickly change to a different view, the dining area. He keeps pressing the keys, shifting through different locations of the restaurant. However, when he reaches back to the stage, he gasps when he sees all three animatronics staring at him through the camera view.

"**AAAAHHH!**", Sky screamed, nearly dropping the laptop from the sudden sight of their glowing colored eyes staring into is soul. Running back into the office is Scott, who had heard Sky scream and has the uniform for a night guard.

"Sky, what happened?!", Scott questioned in alarm. Sky quickly turns to him, then quickly looks down at the laptop, only to see the animatronics in their normal positions again. He takes a quick breath before looking up at the co-owner and states shakily "Oh...I'm...I'm just so excited for my first day on the job, I can hardly contain my excitement!"

"Are you sure...'cause that sounded a lot like a scream of terror instead of excitement," Scott questioned.

"No, no, trust me, Scott. Everything is fine. I'm just gonna...go get dressed", Sky said, placing down the laptop on the desk and grabs the night guard clothes. He runs out of the office and heads for the bathrooms. Scott is confused for a moment, but decides to shake it off.

**11:55 P.M**

Every employee, including Scott, had long gone back to their homes while Sky stayed behind for the nightshift. He is fitted in a blue shirt with a logo of a night guard watcher on the back, along with blue pants and armed only with a flashlight and a laptop. The Minecrafter waits nervously in the office, sitting down on a chair in the office and shifting nervously around the room. The sight he saw earlier had him worried about what takes place in the night.

"I must have imagined it", Sky thought to himself, trying to find excuses as to how the animatronics could have turned their heads at him when they were turned off. "They can't do that on their own...can they? Ugh...maybe all this stress about the bills is starting to make me see things. Just get through this night...and that paycheck will be mine". Sky begins to feel a little at ease...right up until the phone starts ringing.


	2. Night 1

**Chapter 2: Night 1**

* * *

><p>Sky suddenly jerks up when he hears the loud ringing of a phone. He looks up around to where the phone is, but he can't seem to find the phone. After three rings pass by, a call eventually is picked up and a man's voice is heard.<p>

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_"

"Um...okay, sure...Phone...person...Guy", Sky said, confused because Scott had never told him about a call coming in during the night.

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._"

"Uh...that doesn't sound right", Sky thought to himself about the last few parts he heard.

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._"

"More like a little judgement on their creepy appearances if you ask me", Sky grumbled to himself, quickly taking a look at the laptop and sees the characters still on stage, also being wary of the battery percentage at the corner of the screen that said 92%.

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_"

"Wait...what? But Scott never said that they could...that they can...but no one can survive without their lobe and...", Sky stuttered out, unable to comprehend all of the information given to him all at once.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh_".

"Oh dear god, I think I'm gonna be sick", Sky groaned out, covering his mouth as he feels a bit of nausea erupt in his throat upon hearing the gruesome details that this person over the phone had described to him. But yet, he manages to keep his dinner down.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_".

"Good night?...Good night?! That's all you can tell me is to have a good night?! I'm in danger of becoming of them?! Holy crap!", Sky exclaimed, now realizing why those customers he saw earlier were talking about negative comments about the restaurant. He takes a couple of steady breaths to try and calm himself as he looks back at the laptop and still sees the animatronic animals on stage, the battery life is at 89%. He sighs in relief as he closes the laptop down and leans back in his seat. "It's okay, Sky. It's gonna be okay...I just need to get through this night and then, I'll quit upon the time reaching 6", Sky said to himself, keeping himself encourage from quitting the job right on the spot.

"Ugh, why did I get this job?! I could have gotten more money washing cars or peoples' pets or whatever!", Adam whined, quickly opening the laptop and starts flipping through the cameras in the building. Then, he gets to one particular camera view that catches his interest. It's a starry blue curtain covering what appears to be another stage, only it had a sign in front of it that said 'Sorry! Out of Order!'

"Huh...I wonder what that is all about", Sky questioned before flipping through the cameras back to the stage. But when he reaches back to the camera view of the stage, his eyes go wide behind his glasses and his confident smile quickly falls into a shocked gape.

"**WHERE'S THE RABBIT?!**", he screamed at the screen, horrified to see only the duck/chicken animatronic and the bear on the stage, but the purple rabbit was missing. Adam quickly shifts through the cameras before catching the rabbit animatronic in the dining area. He sighs in relief before casting his gaze at the battery percentage, which reads 83%. "Crap...I better start saving up the battery life", Sky muttered, closing the laptop and proceeds to use the lights in the office to check the two doorways in his office, seeing the lights flick up and show him that nothing is there.

The Minecrafters goes back to his laptop and checks up on the rabbit, who is still in the dining area. Adam goes back to the stage view, slowly relaxing when he still sees the two animatronics standing on stage. But when he moves the views back to the dining area, he jerks up when the camera suddenly starts glitching up. Eventually, when the static subsides, he gasps when he sees the rabbit has disappeared. "Crap, where'd it go this time!?", Sky questioned frantically, quickly shifting through the views and finds the rabbit in the East Hall, exactly where he and Scott went towards the office.

"You're not going anywhere this time, rabbit. It's already 3 A.M and I've got 69% power left. I can stare at you all night long", Sky growled, not feeling an ounce of fear towards the big-eared animatronic. It just stands silently in the start of the hall, a light flickering over it and only Adam can see the silhouette of the robot. After minutes of staring intensely into the screen, the camera suddenly bursts into static. The Minecrafter shakes the laptop, trying to get the cameras functioning again. When the view appears again, the rabbit is once again gone.

Sky gapes in shock, then slowly shifts his gaze to the left and cautiously starts reaching his hand towards the light button. When his fingertips touch the very surface of the button, the light goes bright and standing right in the doorway is the rabbit, staring blankly at the night guard with its jaw slightly open.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY!**", Sky screeched, his girlish and nearly ear-deafening scream causes the animatronic to move back and wince slightly, grabbing one of its ears in pain. Quickly, Sky pounds the door button and a metal door shuts down on the doorway, blocking the animatronic from getting into the office. The night guard starts hyperventilating as he grasps the arm rests of his chair in fear, trying to get ahold of his slowly draining sanity when he saw that rabbit looking right into his soul.

"This is the worst job anyone could have...out of all the jobs I could have had...I had to pick this one?!", Sky exclaimed, quickly taking a hold of his breathing before lessening the death grip he has on the arm rests and moves the laptop on his lap. He quickly opens it up, seeing the time is 5 A.M and he's down to 49%, but it quickly goes down because of the rabbit being at his door. Adam quickly flashes the light in the left closed door, seeing the rabbit's shadow and silently pleads with the rabbit to leave him alone.

And just when Adam feels like this could be the end of him as he shuts his eyes...it hits 6 A.M and a bell signaling the end of his shift sounds off, followed by a chorus of children cheering. Sky sighs in relief as he relaxes back his seat, looking at the laptop and sees the animatronics still in their place, the rabbit is back in its place. "Thank god, I thought I was going to have a heart attack", Sky said, getting up and places the laptop back on the desk, closing it up. Then, he turns his head when he hears the sounds of keys jingling and clinking against each other.

Sky makes his way through the West Hall and looks towards the entrance, the faint of light begins to gleam through the windows as a figure steps into the pizzeria. Then, the lights suddenly flicker on and revealed in the restaurant is Scott. Adam glares in fury as he stomps towards the co-owner. Scott looks up, but doesn't seem to see Sky's pissed expression. "Hey Sky, how was the night shift?", Scott questioned nonchalantly.

"Oh...actually, there was one thing I wanted to ask you. Now what was it? Oh yeah...**YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE FUCKING ANIMATRONICS TRYING TO KILL ME AND STUFF ME INTO A FRICKIN' SUIT!**", Sky screamed at the man, causing him to back away in sudden shock.

Scott tries to explain "I'm sorry, Sky. But it was against policy to tell you about secrets with the animatronics".

"Against policy?! That doesn't make any sense! And you know what? The hell that I've been through will be all worth it in the end...because I quit!", Sky said, yanking off his identification tag and places it in one of Scott's hands. Scott laughs nervously before saying "Yeah...sorry, buddy. You signed a contract and it clearly states that this is a mandatory position and you are to keep showing up here for the weekdays, plus the weekends or face the consequences".

"Oh yeah?", Sky questioned. He yanks the contract out of the man's hand and states "Here's what I think of the consequences!"

The Minecrafter tears up the contract into little pieces, wipes the pieces of paper on his behind and throws the contract into the air, glaring at the guard as the pieces rain down and land everywhere on the floor. Scott chuckles as he goes into his pocket and pulls out an exact replica of the contract. Sky widens his eyes as he says "But...how?"

"Sky, don't think that I'm stupid. I have 10 more copies of the contract at home, plus I faxed one over to my lawyer. So, unless you want your ass to be taken to the pokey, you'll keep coming back here...or else. Understood?", Scott warned him, a flash of an evil glint shines through his eyes. Sky gapes in shock, unable to think of anything else to say. Without nothing else to say, he reluctantly replies back "Understood".

"Good. I'll see you tonight", Scott said, placing the identification tag back on the collar of Sky's night guard outfit. The Minecrafter sighs in defeat as he makes his way out of the pizzeria and back home, thinking back at what he could have done to prevented himself from getting a job that may as well be the death of him...literally.


	3. Night 2

**Chapter 3: Night 2**

"I can't believe I signed myself up to be in a job like this and I can't quit or else I'll go to jail", Sky complained, pacing throughout the living room as Dawn gazes worried at him. He had arrived home moments ago and had told Dawn everything that has happened while he was working the nightshift. Dawn states to him "Wait...you're telling me that what that guy said over the phone is that the animatronics...become active at night and if they see you, they'll think that you're a metal endoskeleton?"

"Yes! And the worst part of it all is that I can't quit the job or else I'll go to prison because of the contract I signed!", Adam exclaimed. Dawn questions to him "Wait...you didn't read the fine print before you signed it?"

"Dawn, nowadays, how the heck reads the fine print?", Sky asked back.

"People who want to earn good jobs and not end up in a job where Chuck E. Cheese wannabe animatronics want to stuff you like a turkey!", Dawn argued back at her husband. Sky groans as he flops down on the couch as he rubs his eyes in frustration before questioning in distress "What am I gonna do? I don't wanna suffer a horrible death by playthings!"

"Sky, maybe the best thing you can do is put up a strategy if you want to survive 7 nights there. Try doing a pattern where you check up on the animatronics, check the door lights, and when one of them shows up at the doorways, you shut the door on them and wait for them to leave", Dawn suggested, rubbing Sky's shoulders to try to calm him down. Sky sighs before looking up at Dawn and states to her "Yeah...maybe I could try that method. Alright, here from out, every time I head to the pizzeria, I'll be praying before I head off".

**11:55 A.M**

When Sky headed back to start his nightshift, he wasn't too eager in seeing Scott again after the confrontation they had earlier when he started his first night. When he steps through the doorway, he sees the employees doing their daily thing when the pizzeria closes up for the night. He sighs as he pins his name tag on his collar and heads off to the office and wait for his shift for the night.

But before entering one of the hallways, he looks over his shoulder and spots the animatronics at rest while a tech worker is tweaking on the back of the head of the rabbit animatronic. "Fuck all of you, animatronics. You're all the reason why I'm stuck here. Especially you, Freddy Fazbear", Sky mumbled to himself, glaring at the bear before setting off towards the office. When the tech worker finishes up, he closes up the head and turns away. When he isn't looking, Freddy slowly turns his head in the direction where Sky had went off to. His eyes light up, revealing them to be a sky-blue color, only burning with a silent hatred.

But when the tech worker turns back around, Freddy turns his head back to its normal position and shuts off his eye lights, looking at rest as he did before.

* * *

><p>When 12:00 hits again, Sky looks around the office, glancing up and spots a cupcake sitting on top of what appears to be a small shelf. He smiles faintly before saying "You know, I feel like you should get some appreciation. You seem to the only one out of all of them who doesn't want to kill me. You're a cupcake, but you can do so much more, right?"<p>

The cupcake, being an inanimate object, said nothing back in response.

"What the heck am I doing? I'm talking to a cupcake!", Sky exclaimed, realizing that he's the only one in the office and he's talking to an edible treat, only that no one could possibly eat it. Anyone seeing this would have thought that he would be going crazy. The night guard sits back and is just about to try relaxing when the phone goes off again. After a couple of rings go by, the same person from before is heard.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, dude", Sky said dully, opening up the laptop and watches the view on the stage, seeing the animatronics in their place, looking more creepy in the dark as ever.

"_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon_".

"Wait...there's another animatronic?! Great, just what I needed", Sky complained, flipping through the cameras before landing on Pirate Cove, only seeing the closed curtain and the same sign as last night. "Well, he doesn't seem to be doing anything at the moment. So why should I worry?"

As the hours pass by, Sky constantly flips through the cameras and checks the door lights only to go do the same method that Dawn suggested that he should do. Around 3 A.M with 59% of power left, when Sky takes another look at the cameras again, they begin to glitch up. He gasps as static show up on the screen and when it disappears, both the bunny and duck/chicken animatronics are missing from the stage, only Freddy remains.

"Oh crap!", he cursed. Quickly, he flips through the feed and finds the rabbit in the West Hall while the duck/chicken is in the dining area. "Okay, the rabbit's near my office and the chicken...duck thing is in the dining area. I better keep my eye on Pirate Cove once and a while", Sky muttered to himself, quickly shifting views back to the closed curtain and closes up his laptop and proceeds to check the door lights, seeing nothing out of both of them.

He goes back to the cameras and shifts through the views, from the stage where Freddy still remains motionless to the dining area where the chicken/duck animatronic is still in the dining room, gazing at the camera with its bottom jaw hanging from its beak. "You know, I'm getting pretty pissed, trying to think whether or not you're a duck or a chicken", Sky growled, staring at the animatronic through the camera. When he shifts views again, he sees Pirate Cove again, but nothing strange has happened. "Alright, the animatronic hasn't moved yet...oh crap, I forgot about the rabbit!", Sky said in realization.

He closes up the laptop checks the left door light, meeting the same rabbit from before. He yelps in fright as he slams his fist on the door button, the metal door closes down on the animatronic. He takes a couple of breaths before returning back got the cameras, seeing that it's 5 A.M, but with the rabbit at his door, the power drains down to 17%. "Oh come on, rabbit, go find something else to stuff in a suit!", Sky exclaimed. Then, the night guard looks up at his right door and feels an evil presence at the door. He nervously reaches his hand over and clicks the lights on, only to see a large yellow animatronic standing there. He yells as he slams his fist against the button, making the door come down instantly.

He starts breathing heavily as his power plummets rapidly to only 8%. Sky looks up and shut his eyes, silently praying to himself for the nightmare to end.

Then, the bell rings, signaling that it's 6 A.M. Sky sighs in relief as the cheers of children somewhat calm his nerves. He looks down at the cameras and sees all of the animatronics back in their place. "Thank god, I thought they were gonna get me this time. Well, I'm outta here", Sky said, placing the laptop back on the desk and begins to leave the office when his eye catches the sight of a poster with the animatronics singing on stage with the words 'CELEBRATE!' on the very top. Sky stares in wonder for a moment, then reaches a finger up to Freddy's face and applies a bit of pressure to his nose, hearing a small honk emit from it.

"Huh...I didn't know it would do that", Sky said, looking over at the poster for a couple of moments before turning and walks out of the office, dreading the next nightshift he has.


	4. Night 3

**Chapter 4: Night 3**

* * *

><p>The next day, Sky decided to arrive a little bit early for his nightshift at the pizzeria. He just sitting alone in one of the booths and watching the adults chat amongst themselves while their children laugh and play on the arcade games and watch the animatronics sing on stage. He sighs heavily as he taps all of his fingertips again the surface of the table, waiting for his order of food to arrive. He glances from time to time at the animatronics, hearing them sing the same tunes over and over again while turning to look at each other from time to time.<p>

The night guard sighs again as he looks down at the table. Then, a female voice sounds at him "Here's your food, sir!" Adam looks up and sees a female with steaks of different shaded hair, dressed in a red Freddy Fazbear uniform with a name tag on her collar that said 'Cathy'. In one of her hands, she carried a dish of pepperoni pizza. "Thanks, Cathy", Sky said as she place the dish in front of him. Cathy is one of the many employees who works at the pizzeria and had befriended Sky earlier. When the night guard had told her everything that he has to deal with, Cathy felt pity for him. She sits across him and looks at him with a sad smile.

When Sky grabs a slice, he notices the employee sitting across from him. "Um...shouldn't you be working, Cathy? I don't want you to get in trouble", he asked, putting the slice down. Cathy explains to him in a sweet voice "It's alright, Sky. I don't mind. After all, you do have the night shift where the animatronics try everything they can to get into your office and stuff you into a suit. I feel your pain, Adam. A lot of the former night guards tried moving out of town to avoid coming back here, and on a couple occasions, it actually worked and they avoided jail time when they signed the contract that Scott offers".

"God, if I had only known that the animatronics were like this, I would have never signed that piece of paper", Sky complained, slamming his head down on the pizza. Cathy looks down at him for a few moments before awkwardly stating "Uh...Sky, you-"

"Yes, I slammed my face into the pizza. I wasn't even hungry anyway", Sky said, but his voice was muffled by the pizza. He lifts his face up, covered in pepperoni slices and tomato sauce. Cathy laughs lightly as she grabs several napkins from the dispensers and starts wiping Sky's face. "Oh Sky, you remind me of my brother", she described, grabbing a pepperoni slice from his forehead. "Look, not all is lost. There is more to the contract. If you can make it through the 7th night, the contract states that person can quit anytime they like and they won't face any prison time", Cathy explained.

"Huh...I guess I could make it through the rest of the week until the 7th night. Has anyone ever made through the 7th night as being the night guard?", Sky questioned. Cathy shakes her head side to side and replies "Not really. If you're lucky, you'll be the first night guard in Fazbear history to have made it through the 7th night. All of the night guards who've made it to the 7th night...get stuffed instantly. Because from what I've heard, every 7th day of the week, all of the A.I's on the animatronics are dialed up to 20. Investigations have been made and everyone admitted that they didn't have anything to do with tampering with the animatronic's A.I levels. When at the 20th level, all of the animatronics are extremely active and extremely aggressive. They'll do anything to get you. Sky, if you want, I can help you and your wife move out of this god-forsaken city without having to face the consequences".

Adam sighs before stating "No. This is something that I must deal with head on. Plus, I want to investigate just what the heck goes on in this place after dark". Cathy sighs, but reluctantly respects Sky's decision and replies "Alright, Sky. I guess there's no changing your mind. All I can say is...be careful". Adam nods in confidence, then glances over and spots the Pirate Cove set up right across from the stage. He looks back at Cathy and asks her "Hey Cathy, what animatronic is behind those curtains over at Pirate Cove?"

"Oh, that's Foxy the Pirate Fox. He used to be a famous animatronic along with the others, but then the Bite of '87 happened. There weren't a lot of people there, but Foxy was accused of biting off a child's frontal lobe. Because of it, he was shut down forever and the animatronics weren't allowed to walk around during the day, probably to prevent another incident like the bite from happening again. They only walk around at night. This place is actually being closed down next week", Cathy explained. Sky glances up and questions "Really?"

Cathy responds with "Yeah. The pizzeria got a lot of complaints from the parents, describing the animatronics leaking blood and mucus from their eyes and mouths, comparing them to 'reanimated carcasses'. Plus, a lot of health concerns with the pizza served by the chefs. Don't get me wrong, I've been rather suspicious with the chefs when they make the pizzas, almost like they're trying to get this place shut down". Sky looks down at the pizza, then looks up at the employee before saying "Wow...I'm still surprised that this place is still standing to this day".

"Yeah. Well, I better get back to work. Sky...please be careful", Cathy said, getting up from her seat and waves the guard good-bye before walking off. Sky returns the gesture and looks at the animatronics on stage, having finished their last song for the ending day and wave at the audience as the curtain closes over them.

**11:54 P.M**

Sky sits down on the chair in the office as the 3rd night of his job starts to begin. He looks down at the laptop and sees the animatronics all on their place. He takes a deep breath, somehow sensing that this night will be even more intense than the last few nights that he had spent in the empty pizzeria, stuck with now four animatronics. Then, as usual, the seemingly invisible phone rings again. The same person from the last two calls is heard again by Sky.

''_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight_".

"Uh...I don't like the sound of that", Sky nervously said, immediately losing his bravery and confidence upon hearing the last statement".

"_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught_"

"_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side_".

Wait...playing dead? Sky thought about what the guy over the phone about pretending to be dead and maybe, the animatronics will think that he's a costume. Of course, there was that possibility of them trying to stuff a metal endoskeleton inside of him. But to Sky, he thought that it was a risk he's willing to take."Maybe if I play dead for the rest of the night, the animatronics might think I'm a costume and leave me alone. God, why didn't I think of that?", Sky thought to himself. Then, he thinks "Oh, then there might be that chance that they make me eat a metal endoskeleton. Forget it! I just want this night to be over with".

The night guard gets up, places the laptop on the desk, and falls to the floor. He lays there sprawled across the carpeting in the office, trying to look as limp as possible. "Hopefully, this works", Adam thought to himself, then as he just lays on the floor, he begins to feel the need to sleep cast upon him. He lets out a short yawn as his eyes start to flutter and sleep begins to envelop him. He decides that maybe he'll have a short nap. In a few minutes, Adam falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Sky had no idea how long he pretended to be dead. As he begins to awaken, he quickly sees that the floor beneath him is moving. He is confused for a moment, then looks up and completely opens his eyes when he sees that he is in the East Hall, being dragged down the hallway. He glances over his shoulder and sees an animatronic dragging him away by one of his legs. Right away, it's the closed animatronic that Cathy had told him about.<p>

It's the pirate fox, half of the suit over his endoskeleton is ripped up or torn, his tail slightly ruffled and torn, wearing a pair of tattered brown shorts, and one of his hands held Adam by his leg while his other is a razor-sharp hook, gleaming with the flickering light above him and Sky as he drags the Minecrafter away. Without warning, Adam screams out in terror.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**"

The animatronic jerks up in alarm, turns and lets out a screech, similar to a child screaming. "**SSSKKKRRREEEEEEEEE!**"

Sky quickly lifts up his other leg and kicks the animatronic on his snout. The pirate loses his grip on Sky's other leg, to which the Minecrafter makes a quick getaway from the animatronic. Within a few seconds, Sky reaches the office and slams the left door shut. He pants heavily as he looks at the laptop and sees that it's already 5 A.M and he only had 10% power left. He gasps at the amount of power that he has, then he gets even more scared when he hears pounding on his left door.

The percentage quickly drains down to 7%, then to 1%. Sky gapes in horror as Foxy's pounds against the door had caused the power to drain even faster. When the percentage reaches 0%, it goes dark and the left door opens up. Sky falls back into the chair and curls up into a ball, silently pleading for the animatronics to spare him. Then, he hears the tune Toreador March begin to play, followed by a pair of glowing eyes light up at the left door.

"Please...please...please", Sky begs, shutting his eyes as he knew that he was finally caught. But just before he thinks that it's all over for him...

The bell rings, signaling 6 A.M. Sky chuckles lightly as he sinks down in his seat. "Wow. That's a literal saved by the bell, huh?", Sky thought to himself, getting up and pads out of the office. When he reaches the end of the East Hall, he glances over and sees all of the animatronics in their place. Sky decides to have a little fun teasing them and walks over to Freddy. He places his arm over the inactive animatronic's shoulder and states to him "Oh boy, Fred. You nearly got me this time. But you didn't, and you want to know why, Freddy?"

Being inactive, of course, the bear animatronic didn't reply.

"Because you and your pathetic band of animals have had to play the same kiddy songs over and over and over again for 20 years, having to be stuck in one place for majority of that time. So, we'll see each other again, but don't bother trying to catch me 'cause you haven't. Never have, never will", Sky bragged, furiously patting the bear's arm before slipping away. The night guard chuckles as he begins to walk away, but then, a blunt object hits him in the back of the head. Sky rubs the back of his head in pain as he looks down and sees a microphone on the floor. He glances over at Freddy and sees one of his hands has the same circular shape like on the microphone, so it's obviously that Freddy held the microphone.

"Why, I oughta!", Sky growled, picking up the microphone and aims to throw it back at the bear, but then, he hears a confused-sounding voice ask him "Sky, what are you doing?"

The night guard looks over his shoulder and sees Scott standing there. Sky chuckles awkwardly as he approaches Freddy and places the microphone back in his hand before saying "Oh, I was just...uh...putting the microphone back in his hand. Because for some weird reason, his-his mic just fell right out of his hand, so I-I thought I would give it back to him". Sky smiles sheepishly before darting out of the pizzeria in a hurry while exclaiming "I'll see you tonight, Scott!" The co-owner is confused for a moment, then shrugs it off and goes off to start the pizzeria for the day.


	5. Night 4

**Chapter 5: Night 4**

* * *

><p>"Well, it's day four, but I have this uneasy feeling that...something bad is going to go down", Sky said, adjusting the collar of his night guard uniform as he gets ready for his night shift in about half an hour. But after the intensity of his last shift, Adam isn't too sure if he is ready to deal with another night. Dawn walks up to him and explains "Don't say that, Sky. I know that you can make it back here. And yet, how about set up a victory breakfast if you come back?"<p>

Sky smiles before saying "Sure, and if I don't make it back...well, you can have the entire breakfast. I'm off now". Dawn sighs as she places her hands on her husband's cheeks and states to him "Please be strong, Adam".

"I'll try", Sky responded. Dawn places a kiss on his lips, and reluctantly drops her hands as he moves away to go to the pizzeria. Before leaving the apartment complex, he glances back at Dawn and smiles at her. Dawn waves at him good-bye and watches in sadness as he steps out of their room and closes the door behind him.

**11:50 P.M**

Sky arrives at the pizzeria, but as he stands in front of the double doors, he is almost too terrified to enter the pizzeria after the intensity of each night had escalated since the day he first applied in the night guard position. "God, and I just wanted to earn some money to pay the bills, and this is what I get?!", Sky questioned to himself. He sighs deeply before saying to himself "You can do this, Sky. You just have to make it through night 4 and that's it". He looks at the restaurant with a determined look and walks inside.

When he enters the already dark pizzeria, he makes his way over to the East Hall. He takes a look at the animatronics for a moment, then quickly sprints towards the office, knowing all too well what will happen as soon as it hits 12:00. Once he gets into the office, he falls back into the chair and takes a steady deep breath, already feeling anxiety and fear pulse through his veins. He watches down at his watch sees the hand move slightly to the 12, signaling midnight. Then, at that moment, the phone rings in the office again. Sky looks down at the laptop's screen, seeing everyone still in their place. After a couple of rings, the same person from the previous calls is heard again.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._"

"_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow_".

"Huh. Why's that-" Sky gets cut-off when he suddenly hears a banging sound coming from the recording. He immediately becomes concern with what will come next.

"_It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did._"

"_Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there"_. Then, Sky becomes even more scared when he hears the same tune that he heard when he saw Freddy.

"_You know..._". Along with the tune, a human-like groaning sound is heard. The last words that Sky hears is "_oh, no_". Then, he jerks up in his seat when he hears a demonic screech sound off, then a click lets Sky know that the recording had ended. He gapes in fear, knowing what had become of the previous night guard. "My god...these animatronics are more messed-up than I first thought. Have...have they been doing this for...20 years?!", Sky questioned, grabbing his hair in horror. Then, he remembers the laptop and looks down at it, gasping when he sees that all of the animatronics are gone.

He shifts to Pirate Cove and sees that the curtains are wide open. Sky gasps and slams the left door button, hearing pounds from it moments after. However, the pounds jut keep happening and Sky moves away in fear and presses his wall against the opposite wall of the office. He presses the light button and yelps when he sees the duck/chicken animatronic and the bear animatronic standing right at the doorway. "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm making a run for it!", Sky yelled out, throwing the laptop down and runs past the animatronics with amazing speed and runs down the hall way. Freddy and the duck/chicken animatronic glance at each other, then start chasing after the Minecrafter.

Meanwhile, Sky pants frantically as he enters the dining area. He's so focused on getting out of the pizzeria alive, he ignores the deep laughter coming from the bear animatronic. He takes off again as the laughter is followed by a creepy sounding circus music, which escalates into a heavy beat. Along with it, an electronic voice begins to sing.

_We're waiting every night_

_To finally roam and invite_

_Newcomers to play with us_

_For many years we've been all alone_

_We're forced to be still and play_

_The same songs we've known since that day_

_An impostor took our life away_

_Now we're stuck here to decay_

_(Chorus)_

_Please don't let us get in!_

_Don't lock us away!_

_We're not like what you're thinking!_

_We're poor little souls_

_Who have lost all control_

_And now we're forced here_

_To take that role_

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Since 1987_

_Join us, be our friend_

_Or just be stuck and defend_

_After all you only got_

_Five Nights at Freddy's!_

_Is there where you want to be?_

_I just don't get it..._

_Why do you want to stay?_

_Five Nights at Freddy's?!_

_Is this where you want to be?_

_I just don't get it..._

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five Nights at Freddy's?!_

Sky dashes past the bathrooms and enters the supply closet as the music continues. He shuts the door and locks it, taking heavy breaths as he feels like he will be safe in here for the time being. But then, he hears the same creepy groan as he heard in the recording. Reluctantly, he looks over his shoulder as he pulls out his flashlight and turns it on, revealing the rabbit animatronic looking down at him. It screeches in his face, Sky screams in fear as he rushes forward and breaks the door down, running for his life again.

_We're really quite surprised_

_We get to see you another night_

_You should have looked for another job_

_You should have said_

_To this place_

_Good-bye_

_It's like there's so much more_

_Maybe you've been in this place before_

_We remember a face like yours_

_You seem acquainted with those doors_

_(Chorus)_

_Please don't let us get in!_

_Don't lock us away!_

_We're not like what you're thinking_

_We're poor little souls_

_Who have lost all control_

_And now we're forced here to take that role!_

_We've been all alone_

_Stuck in our little zone_

_Since 1987!_

_Join us be our friend_

_Or just be stuck and defend_

_After all you only got_

_Five Nights at Freddy's!_

_Is this where you want to be?_

_I just don't get it..._

_Why do you want to stay_

_Five Night's at Freddy's?!_

_Is this where you want to be?_

_I just don't get it..._

_Why do you want to stay?_

_Five Nights at Freddy's?!_

At this point, Sky has become hysterical in trying to escape the pizzeria, but has no other path to take as each one seems to be block by the animatronics or don't have another entrance at all. He trips over his foot and lands hard against the floor of the dining area, panting harshly as he tries to regain his breath. Gaining strength through determination, he gets to his feet again, but gasps when he sees Freddy standing right in front of him. Sky turns to run the other way, but stops when he sees the duck/chicken animatronic blocking his path. Sky looks to his right, the rabbit animatronic in his view. He looks the other way, Foxy standing on top of one of the tables while sharpening his hook with his teeth.

"No, they've got me surrounded", Sky thought to himself. But then, he clenches his fists before saying "No, Adam. You said that you would make it through this night...and I know I will!" At that moment, Sky hears the same child-like scream erupt behind him. He jumps with all of his might and flips through the air, looking down as the duck animatronic stares up in amazement. Sky lands on its head and kicks it forward, watching as it is launched away from him and crashes into Freddy. "Yeah, those parkour-teaching classes totally payed off!", Sky thought to himself. He lands on his feet and takes off again.

Freddy and the duck animatronic get up, Freddy baring his teeth in anger. He points in the direction where Sky had run off to, the animatronics nod and take off after the night guard. Sky pants as he enters another hallway, leading backstage. When he enters, he gasps when he sees empty heads of animatronics stacked on shelfs in the room. He looks down at the floor and spots a handle sticking out of the floor. He grabs it, pulls it up to reveal a staircase and runs down the steps. When he reaches the bottom, he sees a metal gate leading somewhere in the building. He opens up the gate and shuts it, grabbing a nearby metal pipe, sticks it through the openings, and starts trying to bend the pipe to block the gate.

He gasps when he hears the animatronics footsteps' sound off on the stairs. With remaining strength, he grunts and bends the pipe around the lock. Sky grins in victory and takes off through the metal hallway, just in time as the animatronics reach the gate and crowd in front of the locked gate. Foxy tries to reach his hook at the pipe, but he can't reach it. He looks up as the other animatronics try to break the gate down and sees the guard begin to disappear into the darkness.

"Arrgh, he be-be-be gettin' away from us-us!", Foxy exclaimed in a pirate-accented voice.

"Well, we-we could have caught it-it if Bonnie here was quick enough to catch it-it the last few ni-nights when he got the-the chance", the duck/chicken animatronic exclaimed in a female voice at the purple rabbit. Bonnie retorts with "Says the-the gal wearing a bib that-that says 'LET'S EAT!'. Bonnie clears his throat before exclaiming "Hey, Hey, Hey!" This shocks the female animatronic, who states to him "Will you-you just focus on getting the-the-the endoskeleton?!"

"Fine, Chica", Bonnie said, letting his ears flop over. He looks up at the hallway before saying "Though I must-must say, that endoskeleton was-was really skilled and quick-quick to evade all-all of us".

"It won't be-be gettin' far. This hall-hallway be endin' eventually", Foxy replied, then moves his hook to move his broken jaw back in place. The animatronics can only hope that the endoskeleton will appear in the pizzeria any moment now.

* * *

><p><strong>Song (All Credit goes to creator of the song. No copyright intended)<strong>

**Five Nights at Freddy's - The Living Tombstone**


	6. So You're Not A Foe?

**Chapter 6: So You're Not A Foe?**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I may not have made my mark on Thanksgiving week by finishing this story, but I'll still be continuing it when December comes. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sky pants as he continues making his way down the metal hallway after barely escaping the animatronics moments earlier. Once he felt like he had run enough, he ceases down his running and glances over his shoulder. It's dark in the hall, but no glowing eyes seem to be noticed at the moment. Sky sighs in relief as he takes out his flashlight and starts walking briskly through the hallway. He shines the beam of light forward, which lifts up part of the hallway due to the immense darkness surrounding it.<p>

"Sure is dark down here, but it's better than being stuck up there with a bunch of killer animatronics", Sky said to himself, continuing his way down the hallway and hopes to find a way out when he eventfully reaches the end of the hall. "Seriously, though, what is wrong with these animatronics? I mean, did someone mess with their wiring to make them this way or are they possessed? 'Cause if they're possessed, I can easily organize a exorcist on them and this'll all be over". After a few minutes of walking in one directions, Sky starts getting the uneasy feeling that he may be followed. He glances behind himself and shines the flashlight, not seeing anything weird.

"Hm...I hope that gate held those other animatronics back", Sky thought to himself. But when he turns back around, he is greet with a sight he prayed would never be forced to see. His jaw drops an inch as he slowly glances up wit he flashlight in hand. The brown fur along with the lighter-brown patches on his stomach and muzzle, its towering height, and its black eyes with white pupils lit up from the flashlight to reveal the same sky-blue eye color...Sky could easily guess the characteristics that made up the person...or animatronic, to be exact. Freddy Fazbear. The guard and the animatronic stare down at each other, a ominous silence brews over them.

After a moment, Sky breaks the silence by questioning "Wait...before you do anything, I want to try something". At first, Freddy is confused by the guard's request, but freezes up when Sky reaches up and grabs his dark nose. Adam clenches his hand around the animatronic's nose, which emits the same honking sound like the poster in the office. Freddy backs away and covers his nose, looking rather embarrassed than enraged. Sky smiles as he says "Hey, you make the same honking noise as the poster does in the office!" Freddy uncovers his muzzle and glares down at the guard, baring his human-like teeth at him. Sky smiles sheepishly, then in a split second, he disappears and leaves behind a smoke trail in the shape of himself.

The bear looks ahead and sees nothing, then glances in-between his legs and spots the guard running away. Freddy quickly turns and goes after him. Sky yelps out incomprehensible phrases for someone to help him, though if they was someone to help him, they probably wouldn't understand what he's yelling out, as he runs away from the lead animatronic in the Fazbear crew. "Someone, help! Pedobear is trying to take my sausage!", Sky yells out, hoping that a miracle could get him out of this situation. Before he can yell out more phrases, he feels a hand grab the back of his neck and lift him off of the floor. He is turned and is forced to look at Freddy dead in the eye. Sky grunts as he tries to free himself from the animatronic's grasp on him with his free hand, but it's no use.

"Freddy...Fred...Fredrick...please...don't stuff me in a suit!", Sky begged, hoping to convince the animatronic that he is a human and not a metal endoskeleton. "Let me say that I'm not who you think I am! I'm a human!"

"Nice-nice-nice try, metal en-en-endoskeleton", Freddy responded in a cracky voice, his voice box glitch up with a few words, causing them to repeat. "But-but-but I know a human when-when I see one-one-one". Sky replies "Man, you sound terrible! You keep repeating words now and then".

"What do-what do- what do you expect? The-the others and I-I-I-I have been-been singing the same-same songs for 20-20-20-20 years now. Our-our voice boxes are-are-are completely fried-fried up from over usage", Freddy answered, glaring at the night guard with impatience. Then, an idea pops into Sky's head at that moment...that one possibly prevent him from getting stuffed. "Wait, Freddy! I-I think I can help you and the others speak normally!", Sky quickly suggested, much to the animatronic's skeptical look towards him.

"You can't", Freddy replied coldly, but Sky exclaims with "No, I-I swear! I can help you and the others! I-I think I may have the right tools back at my place to fix your voice boxes. But...but you gotta believe me when I say that I'm not an metal endoskeleton. I'm a pure human being! Just...just please spare me and I swear I'll help all of you! If I don't make it home, my wife will end up on the streets homeless without me to support us!" At this point, Sky was now pleading for the animatronic to spare him a horrible death. Tears even begin to gather behind his sunglasses, but he tries to hold them back for fear of looking weak. Unfortunately, a tear escapes out of his left eye and cascades down his cheek, eventually touching the costume part of his hand where he still held Sky by his throat.

Seeing this somewhat moved something in Freddy's artificial frame, but he masked it for the time being. He lets out a electronic sigh before opening his hand, letting Sky fall out of his grasp. The night guard takes steady breaths as he looks up at the animatronic. "Come-come back here to-to-tomorrow night with-with what you-you need...or else", Freddy hissed at him. The bear turns and begins walk the opposite direction, but stops momentarily to look over at the Minecrafter. "And-and just so you-you know...my-my friends are in a-a-a lot of pain right now. We've-we've been suffering for-for-for 20 years...and you-you-you just added more-more pain to us. Don't-don't make me re-re-regret this decision".

With that, the animatronic turns away and begins walking away. Sky takes a couple of breaths as he gets to his feet. He looks behind and sees a staircase, leading back into the pizzeria. Sky looks down at his watch and sees a few minutes are left until 6 A.M. He heads up the staircase and finds himself in the supply closet. He closes up the door and approaches the stage, seeing the animatronics, including Freddy, are back in their place. Sky wonders for a moment. "Wait...are you all stuffing people into suits because you're in pain...or is it something else?", he thought. But when his watch goes off, Sky is force to look away and leave the pizzeria, not forgetting what he had just had to deal with minutes ago.


	7. On The Wrong Foot

**Chapter 7: On the Wrong Foot**

* * *

><p>"Wait a second...let me get this straight", Dawn said, making sure that what Sky told her made sense to her. "You're telling me that you got caught by Freddy, but you somehow convinced him to spare your life if you repair his and the animatronics' voice boxes?!" Sky nods his head, Dawn looks away in confusion. "I can't believe it! Freddy could understand you?"<p>

"Yeah, it's a shock to me as well! I thought he and the other animatronics were just ordinary psycho robots in suits. I guess to not judge a book by its cover. But still...I can't trust those machines", Sky said, grabbing a screwdriver and places it along with an assortment of tools in a small toolbox. Dawn sighs as she looks up to a certain direction and pads over towards it. "Well, if you're going back there again for your 5th night, I think you should take this...", she said, grabbing something from a end table. Sky looks up and is surprised to see a 9mm pistol showed right in front of him. He grabs the handle and looks over the weapon, watching his reflection shine off of its shiny black surface. He places the gun inside the toolbox, but decides to find it underneath several tools. He shuts the toolbox and gets to his feet.

"Well, I'll be off. Hopefully, I'll come back in one piece", Sky said, fixing his collar and starts heading out the door. He looks back at Dawn and states "Bye, Dawn. Love you". Dawn returns the gesture and replies "Love you, too". Sky shuts the door and makes his way back to his disaster of a job.

**11:58**

Sky nearly got to his job late, but he did it on purpose mainly because he wanted to avoid the animatronics after what he had to go through the last few nights. But needing the money to pay the bills and rent, Adam had no other option but to show up. He arrives at the pizzeria and starts unlocking the doors with the key he received from the manager to enter the restaurant when he starts his shift. When he enters, darkness immediately surrounds him as he steps inside. He grabs his flashlight and turns it on, lighting up some of the restaurant.

He gulps as he shuts the doors behind him and starts walking towards the stage with his toolbox. But when he shines the flashlight towards the stage, he gasps when he sees that none of the animatronics are in their positions. He looks over at Pirate Cove, Foxy was missing as well. He gasps as he freezes in place, unable to move as he knows that if he takes a step it could be his last. Then, the sound of a creepy and raspy moaning erupts behind him. Sky shivers as he slowly turns his head and sees Bonnie standing right in front of him with black eyes, small white pupils in the center.

"**AAAAAAHHHHH!**", Sky screamed in horror, dropping his flashlight and throws a punch at the rabbit in self-defense. However, having a face made out of metal didn't make quite the punch not nearly as painless. Upon making contact with Bonnie's nose, both the guard and animatronic groan in pain as they stumble around, Bonnie grasps on his muzzle while Sky clutches his aching hand.

"Ow! What-what the hell, du-du-du-dude?!", Bonnie complains, rubbing his sore nose. Sky argues back "What about you?! You're the one who was breathing down my neck like a stalker! And you busted my hand!" The night guard grunts as he forms his sore hand into a fist, trying to fight through the pain. Moments later, Freddy and Chica show from the West Hall and gasp when they see their animatronic friend and the night guard aimlessly stumbling around while grasping their aching parts. Freddy walks over to Bonnie while Chica makes her way over to Adam.

"Bonnie, are-are-are you okay?", Freddy asked. Bonnie exclaims in anger "No! I got punched in-in-in-in the nose by him!". The purple rabbit points at the night guard, who just proceeds to stick his tongue out at him. Then, Chica points out "Bonnie, you-you-you do realize that we're-we're-we're robots and we can't-can't-can't feel anything?" Bonnie widens his eyes when he realizes what Chica had said. He drops his hands as he smiles sheepishly before saying "Oh...right. I-I-I forgot. Guess you're-you're the one who got hurt-hurt!"

"Whoopee...", Sky dully replied, getting the feeling back in his hand and drops it to his side. He glances over at Chica. He questions "Who are you?"

"My name's Chica, and I just love to indulge myself in pizza! I even make it myself!", Chica replies cheerfully, pulling her beak up in a grin. Sky scratches the bottom of his chin as he is able to get a much better view of the animatronic. "Huh...you know, the thing I don't get with you is that I can't tell if you're a chicken or a duck", he said, but gets cut-off when he gets whacked in the head by her. He rubs his head and exclaims "Ow! What the Nether did you do that for, duck?!"

However, his only reply is another hit against his head. Chica just glares down at the Minecrafter with an annoyed look in her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest. Sky turns his head to face Freddy when he hears him state "You see, Chica is, in-in-in actuality, a chicken despite her-her appearance. In fact, if you call-call her a duck, she'll vowed to hit-hit the person who called her-her that". Then, Sky gets an uneasy thought about the chicken animatronic. He turns to her and questions "Do you hit kids as well if they call you a duck?"

"Of course-course not!", Chica exclaimed back, outraged that Sky could even ask her a question like that. "I'm a-a-a entertainer, not a child-child assaulter! I simply correct them by saying that I'm a chi-chicken...but they-they still call me-me a duck any-anyway". Somehow, Sky feels a bit of sympathy for the chicken, but shakes it off and gets back to the main reason why he came to the pizzeria. "Anyway, I'm only back here again because I'm here to fix you guys up a bit".

"Fix us up? Freddy, did-did you have any-anything to do with-with this-this endoskeleton saying this-this?", Bonnie questions, glancing over at the bear animatronic. Freddy nods before explaining "You see, I caught this-this guard in-in the hallway. At first, I was-was-was-was going to stuff him, but up until he-he begged for his life to spare, I gave-gave him a deal. If he-he could fix our voiceboxes, I-I-I could let him-him live". Bonnie slowly turns his head and eyes the guard suspiciously, who stares back at the animatronic with a worried look. After a ominous moment, Bonnie warns him "If you do anything to-to-to malfunction my-my friends, the next thing you'll see is you-you getting stuffed into-into a suit...got it?"

"Yeah, got it. And just so you guys know, my name is Sky or Adam", the Minecrafter said, just so that he doesn't have to be called an endoskeleton or night guard. Bonnie replies back "Alright then-then...Sky". The animatronics sit upon the ledge of the stage as Sky climbs on top of it and proceeds to start the fixing with Freddy. He questions to the bear "Alright, where do I start?"

"Open the back-back part of my head. It's-it's where my voicebox is lo-lo-located", Freddy replies, pointing to the back of his head. Sky walks over behind the bear and carefully opens up a part of his head, revealing Freddy's metal endoskeleton and parts that make him move his mouth, ears, etc. Sky grabs his flashlight and shines the light to find Freddy's voicebox. "Geez, when the heck were you guys last cleaned? There's dust and cobwebs forming all over the inside of Freddy's endoskeleton", Sky complained, rubbing a rag from the toolbox and starts doing his best to clean up built-up dust from inside Freddy's head. Freddy replies "About-about 20 years ago-ago".

"You poor things...no wonder you guys go killing night guards. Heck, if I had this gig and never got a bath, I would probably do the same thing you guys do", Sky comments, placing the rag down and starts looking closer into Freddy's voicebox to try and repair it. Awkwardly rubbing his hands, Bonnie replies "Well, only because we thought those guards were metal endoskeletons". After a few minutes, Sky states to the bear "Okay, I think I see the problem. Your voicebox doesn't look too bad, but I do see a wire hanging off of it. Let me see if I can reconnect it...". Grabbing the flashlight with his teeth, Sky carefully uses his hands to slowly move the loose wire back in place. Once the wire seems to be back in place, Sky drops the flashlight in his hands and shuts the back part of Freddy's head, the animatronic stretches out in what seems to be relief.

"Thank you, Sky. Finally, I can speak clearly and my voicebox isn't as sore anymore", Freddy said, flashing a warm smile at the guard. Sky returns the gesture. For once, in his life, in this job...he didn't fear the animatronics as much anymore.

"Alright, I'm-I'm next!", Bonnie exclaims, but gets pushed out of the way by Chica, who remarks "No! Me-me next!"

"Argh! Ye land lubbers never told me that we-we were gettin' repaired!", Foxy stated, everyone glances over to Pirate Cove and see Foxy looking at them through the curtains. Sky starts explaining "Alright, guys! You all will get repaired. Then, maybe we can sort this mess out". So with that, Sky goes to work in getting the animatronics speaking perfectly again.


	8. You Can Feel Pain?

**Chapter 8: You Can Feel Pain?**

* * *

><p>Around 12:55, Sky had finished repairing all of the animatronics' voiceboxes to make them speak clearly without glitching out or repeating words. He even took some of the time to fix Foxy's broken jaw, that just hung from the fox's muzzle and he had to constantly pick it back up using his hook. Sky was more than willingly fixed the loose jaw, a loose screw is the cause of the problem, so he just replaced it with a new screw since the other was rusty. After the task, Sky and the animatronics sat in one of the tables in the dark pizzeria while Chica was in the kitchen at the moment.<p>

"Alright, so if I'm right, you all are animatronics, but you can feel and act the same way as people do?", Sky questions, having just heard the story with the animatronics and how they didn't act like average robots. Freddy nods before replying "In a sense, yes. We're sentient, and no employee, customer, or the owner of this pizzeria know that we can act this way".

"Wow...what? Is it...something you all were made with or..?", Sky wondered.

"It's something that developed in us overtime, Sky", Bonnie added in. "However, we are always in fear from the thought of the owner or anyone else finding out about how we really are and usually keep to our normal programming. We don't wanna to be shut off and put out of commission forever". Sky stared in wonder of the animatronics around him. He couldn't believe he was able to communicate with them and they could understand him. He says "Wow...at first, I thought you all were machines...but, I was dead wrong. But let me ask you all this...why did you kill the guard that was leaving me messages on how to avoid you guys?"

None of the male animatronics seem to respond back to the question. Instead, they either look away in guilt or lower their heads. Sky sees this and adds in "I'm-I'm sorry, that-that was insensitive of me to ask you all that". Freddy raises his head and response "It's alright, Sky. It's just...for all our lives from the day we were activated, we thought those guards we were stuffing in suits were endoskeletons. But we were wrong also. You're the only one who hasn't run out on us or try and escape the job".

"Well, I was close to running away, but seeing these sides of you guys...I feel bad about how badly I treated", Sky said, remembering back when he used to tease the animatronics when he reached 6 A.M, taunting them on how they were close to catching him, but weren't close enough. Bonnie raises his mouth in a faint smile before replying "It's fine, dude. We've been teased worse than what you did".

"Oh...hey, just curious, Bonnie...why is it that you have a girl's name when you're a male?", Sky questioned. Bonnie lets his ears fall over and immediate gets an annoyed look. He exclaims "Why does everyone think I'm a girl!? The name 'Bonnie' can be a boy's name sometimes!"

Foxy points out "Actually, no, matey. It couldn' possibly be a lad's name. Not now, not never".

Bonnie tries to argue back, but cannot come up with a statement to defend his position. He pulls his ears back in anger and turns away while saying "Look, the main point is that you've convinced us that you're not a metal endoskeleton, though I'm not quite sure what we're gonna do at this point". Sky ponders for a bit about the situation, then remembers something back when he was caught by Freddy and told about some information about the animatronics. He adds in "Well, I do remember Freddy telling me about how you guys are in pain. So...you know, what's wrong? Is there something bothering all of you? Plus, you guys can actually feel pain?"

Freddy lets out a deep sigh before explaining "Yes, we can feel pain, but in a different type of sense. You see, Sky...this pizzeria and us have a long, horrible ordeal over the past years that have come and go. The Bite of '87...the missing children incident-"

"Wait", Sky interrupted. "The missing children incident?"

"Argh, he be right, Adam", Foxy added in, scraping his hook against the table. "Some land lubber took one of th' suits and lured five of the littl' youngsters away. After tha', th' bandit was caught, but those poor souls were never to be found again". Sky widens his eyes in shock. "Wow...you guys ever find out where the bodies were?"

Bonnie shakes his head side to side before saying "Nope. And after that incident...none of us ever felt the same again".

Sky lowers his head a bit, trying to process all that was told to him by the animatronics. But then, a cheerful voice calls out "Pizza's ready!" Sky and the animatronics look over and see Chica heading over towards their table with a dish of freshly baked pizza. She places it right in the middle of the table and exclaims "Hope you all like it!" Sky glances down at the dish as the animatronics begin to get their slice. He looks over at Chica and states "Thanks, Chica, but I'm not really into the pizza served here. Last time I bit into a slice, it tasted like cardboard".

"Ah, but that type of pizza was served by those chefs. Pizza served by me tastes awesome!", Chica exclaims, grabbing one of the slices and shows it to the night guard. Sky is reluctant at first to try the cheese and pepperoni pizza, but seeing the innocent look in Chica's eyes made him reconsider. He gently grabs the slice from the chicken animatronic and gazes at the pizza for a moment, then takes a small bite from the cheesy delicacy. Seconds later, he is shocked by the delicious taste. He glances up at Chica and exclaims "Whoa, this actually tastes great! How do you do it, Chica?"

"Oh, back then, I usually watched the chefs preparing the pizza. But they were using the ingredients all wrong. So, after I did a little research, I decided to start making the pizzas late into the night and have them ready when the pizzeria opens up. Of course, the chefs think that the pizzas made by me are spoiled, so they throw them away", Chica said sadly.

"Oh...I'm really sorry about that. Man, I judged you all badly, but I guess the same applies to all of you since you thought I was an endoskeleton", Sky said. Freddy chuckles uneasily as he rubs the back of his head before explaining "Yeah, sorry about that".

"It's all right. At least we are all friendly with each other. It's too bad that I'll only see you all for a couple of days before this place gets shut down", Sky admitted.

"**WHAT?!**", all of the animatronics exclaimed in shock.

"Wait...you guys didn't know? This place is getting closed down by the weekend", Sky pointed out. The animatronics look at each other in shock and worry. Foxy asks the night guard "How long have ye know' 'bout this?"

"For a day down, I guess. One of the employees told me about it", Sky replied.

"Oh-no, this can't be happening! Who will entertain the kids? Who will bring smiles to those who need it? I can't be turned into a pile of metal!", Bonnie exclaimed in a panic, begin to pace around.

Sky blinks in confusion for a moment, then remarks "Wait, I thought you all hated this place".

"Of course we don't!", Freddy exclaims. "It's just...now, at this point in time, I want something new in this pizzeria to change. We all still want to provide entertainment for the young ones, but in a different style. 20 years of this is a very, very long time and doing the same things over and over again gets very dull. Plus, if we get closed down, who will run the charity for the Child of the Month?"

"Child of the Month?", Sky questioned.

Foxy glances over to the bear animatronic and explains to him. "It's best that ye show him what ye mean". Freddy only nods as he looks at Sky and explains "Sky, follow me. There's something I need to show you".

* * *

><p>After a few moments, Freddy leads Sky down the East Hall. At the very end of the hall, the pictured frame of a girl with an oxygen mask over their nose and mouth is lit up by a lamp over it. Beneath the frame, a golden frame reads 'Child of the Month'. The night guard and animatronic stop in front of the picture. Sky questions "Who's that?"<p>

Freddy begins to explain "That is Winter, our sponsor child. Since the opening of this pizzeria, we've always chose a child suffering from a sickness or disease and raise to charity to that that child can get the treatment they need. Winter here is the recent one and the most bravest child of all of the children we've helped. She has stage 3 lung cancer, and she's been fighting it since she was 3 years old. Her family has relied on us to raise the money to help her get better, but what you said earlier could shorten her life. If we were to get closed down by the end of the week...she would probably die and I don't want that to happen again".

"Wow...", Sky exclaims, in wonderment of the child's story. Freddy looks over at him and states to him "Sky...I know I'm probably ask a lot from you, but...can you please help us?"

"Me? What am I supposed to do? I'm just the night guard!", Sky argues back, completely clueless as to how he was going to be able to save the pizzeria and the child.

"Sky, please...the others and I have been doing this for 20 years now...you're different from the other night guards we've encountered. If you walk away from this...I will never forgive you", Freddy states to him bluntly. Sky scoffs before explaining "How could you not forgive me? You and your other animal friends tried to stuff me and now, you're expecting to not forgive me? Forget it! Besides, I'm only here because I need the money to help myself. This problem is yours, not mine!"

Sky turns away from the animatronic and begins to walk away. But then, he stops when he hears Freddy remark "Money doesn't mean everything, Sky. The reason that we need it is to save a life that had just barely begun to live. If Winter dies, you'll be responsible for her wrongful death. Unless you can get that through your head, you have two choices. You can help me and the others with this situation, or you can return to your selfish ways and never come back here again. Your choice, night guard".

Freddy looks away and stares back at the picture. Sky sighs heavily as he begins to walk away again, weighting the choices that he had. Either walk away from these problems and ignore them...or find it in his heart to help the animatronics and prevent the pizzeria's closure.

"Ugh...I knew I should have been a zookeeper", Sky muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update, guys. A combination of laziness and a bit of writer's block impeded on this story, but I'm back!<strong>


	9. Lend a Hand

**Chapter 9: Lend a Hand**

After the 4th night passed, Sky returns back to his apartment and looks over what he is going to do. He knew that if he declines the offer to help the animatronics get their home back on its feet, prevent its closure in the coming week, and help them raise enough money to help Winter, he would not only have a guilty conscience for the rest of his life, but he would never be able to go back to the pizzeria for fear of getting stuffed into a suit, he would lose his job, and he and Dawn would end up on the streets with no home.

He sighs in exhaustion as he rubs his face with his hands, pondering for a moment if he could travel back in time and prevent himself from getting the night guard position in the first place. But he knew that time travel was impossible. Unless the doctor...

No, forget that. No time for references at the moment. Sky gets back to focusing on what he could do to stop the closure of the pizzeria and somehow raise enough money to save the Child of the Month. He already tamed the animatronics, but he is still on heavy ground with them. In fact, he and Dawn are pretty much the only humans alive who know that the animatronics are sentient and no one else has no idea. However, Sky developed the idea that if he were to start telling people that the animatronics are alive and act just like people do, everyone will start thinking he's crazy or start getting the idea that the animatronics are indeed possessed and will refuse to revisit the pizzeria, ultimately leading it to its shutdown.

Sky knew that he had to keep this a secret. But how can tell his boss to delay the closure of the pizzeria without raising any suspicion?

"Something wrong, Adam?", a female voice questioned. Sky glances over and sees his wife standing in front of him with a worried look.

Sky sighs heavily before saying "Dawn...I made a horrible mistake when I took the night guard job. Now, I'm stuck with a dilemma".

"What is it? You can tell me anything", Dawn said, hoping to help Sky in the problem he stated.

"Well, I fixed up the animatronics and they're grateful that I did that, but...now, they're relying to me that I stopped their pizzeria from being closed down and help raise enough money to save a child that the pizzeria is sponsoring", Sky explained to the best that he could.

"Oh...", Dawn stuttered out.

Sky replies back to her "I know. It's over now, Dawn. The next time I show my face in that pizzeria without intentions of saving the restaurant, the animatronics will kill me. And if I don't show up...you'll end up on the streets and I'll end up in jail...**I DON'T WANNA BE THE ONE TO DROP THE SOAP!**" Adam throws his head down in frustration as he grasps the sides of his hair with his hands. Dawn rushes in and tries to give comfort to her newly-married husband.

She says to him "Sky, don't worry. You won't do this alone. I'll help you all the way. In fact, when the night comes, could I maybe come with you and see the animatronics on your night shift? You know...to get to know them a little better?"

Sky lifts his head up as he lets his hands drop to his sides. "I...I guess you could. Then, maybe, we can form a plan on what we can do to save the pizzeria and maybe understand a little better on why the animatronics are alive", said Sky.

"Alright. But if they get hostile...", Dawn says before reaching into her belt side and pulls out the same pistol she gave Sky, cocking it and loading it. "They'll have to get through the barrel of this pistol first".

"I don't know why, but seeing you holding that pistol in your hands makes me a little aroused", Sky added. Dawn cocks an eyebrow at her husband, lowering the weapon and stares with a look of confusion at the man. Adam chuckles weakly before muttering "Sorry...dirty joke".

**11:45 P.M.**

The 5th night swiftly came and shrouded the run-down city that Sky and Dawn lived in complete darkness. The couple make their way down the sidewalk as Sky leads Dawn through the different sidewalks that he took to reach the pizzeria. Within a couple of the minutes, Dawn sees the outline of the pizzeria's lights before the restaurant comes into her sight.

Sky and Dawn make their way across the empty street and towards the pizzeria. Adam grabs the handle of the door and opens it up, waiting as Dawn walks in first before he walks in. Dawn looks around at the interior of the pizzeria, seeing several employees cleaning up the tables or sweeping up the floors. Adam catches up to her, then sees Cathy approach him and Dawn. "Hey there, Sky. Who's this?", Cathy asked, looking at the woman standing next to Adam.

"This is Dawn, my loving wife", Sky gestured to Dawn, who waves at the female employee and offers her hand in a handshake, which she returns. "Yep. I just thought it would accompany my husband and see what the heck goes on in her while he's working", Dawn explained.

"Not much, really...except for a couple of possibly homicidal animal robots standing right behind me", Cathy said, pointing behind herself at the stage where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood silently like statues. Dawn looks over at the robots and decides to get a closer look at the animatronics and starts taking a few nervous steps towards the stage. Cathy looks back to Sky and states to him "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Sky. This is your 5th night, though, and you're still standing. Most of the guards I've ever meant only make it past 3rd or 4th night, then I never hear from them again. Although...there is something I've been meaning to tell you".

"What is it?", Sky questioned.

"Well, you remember how I said that no one has ever made it past the 7th night?", Cathy asks. Sky nods his head once, then Cathy starts explaining "Well, my memory kinda went foggy at that moment. It took me to realize that I was wrong. From what I've heard, there was this one guy who made through all seven nights here before he got fired for him possibly tampering with the animatronics, general unprofessionalism, and odor. I was great friends with the guy, but as soon as he got fired, I never heard from him again. I think his name was...Mike...or something".

"Mike, huh? Sure was a lucky guy", Sky said, wondering who this Mike person was and if he could possibly try and find him and ask him how he made it through all seven nights without getting stuffed.

"Yeah...well, I better get home. You be careful, Sky", Cathy replied to him before proceeding to walk out of the doors. Adam turns his attention to the stage and begins to approach it, seeing Dawn look over at the animatronics. When he reaches her, Dawn looks over at him before looking back at the animatronics. "So...these are the animatronics you've had to deal with?", Dawn questioned, looking over Freddy as he stood still with his head down and limbs hanging to his sides.

"Yep. The purple rabbit is Bonnie, the bear is Freddy Fazbear, the yellow chicken is Chica, and the other curtain that we passed is Pirate Cove where the pirate fox Foxy lives ", Sky explained, gesturing to each animatronic before pointing to the closed Pirate Cove exhibit is.

"...Chica's a chicken? I thought she was a duck", Dawn questioned, looking at the deactivated chicken animatronic.

"Nope. She's a chicken, alright. Kinda of the situation with Bonnie, but a different way. He has a girl name, even though he's a boy", Sky explained, looking over at the purple rabbit.

Dawn looks over the animatronics as she exclaims "Wow...now that I think about, I kinda feel bad for these things. Having to stand here for years and years, collect dust, get dirty, get no cleaning, no respect, and no one has no idea that they are actually alive...only you and me".

"Yeah...and we have to keep it that way. If anyone else were to find out that the animatronics are alive, they'll probably get scrapped and thrown into the junkyard. And right now, that's probably the last thing I want to happen to them", Sky replied.

Dawn lets out a small sigh as she feels a pinch of sympathy for the animatronics.

**12:00 A.M.**

As midnight hit the city, the pizzeria is completely dark. In the office where Sky had been staying for the past four nights, he and Dawn stand in silence. Dawn looks around in the office, seeing a couple of cobwebs near the bottom of the desk and the drawings of children with the animatronics pin to the wall above the desk. Sky, meanwhile, is looking down at the laptop in his hands and sees all of the animatronics in their place.

Then, the silence is interrupted up by a blaring ringing noise, startling Sky and Dawn at the same time. Adam is confused; on his 4th night, he clearly heard the Phone Guy get killed by the animatronics and now, there was a phone call. Could he have possibly survived? After a couple of more rings, the phone finally picks up.

Adam and Dawn freezes up in fear as the next thing that comes out of the phone is a demonic voice speaking in some type of weird language or a form a gibberish that neither Sky or Dawn can understand or piece together on what the voice is trying to tell them.

Eventually, the call ends with a loud screech before it hangs up.

"Well...that was...disturbing", Dawn stuttered out, unable to believe what she had just heard. Sky takes a look back at the laptop and gasps when he sees that the animatronics on the stage are gone. He quickly flips over to Pirate Cove and Foxy is missing as well, the curtains wide open and shows nothing but darkness in there.

"Okay, all of the animatronics are gone. That's-that's fine...I'm sure nothing else can possible get any worse", Sky said with false happiness, trying to find some good in the situation that's already occurring in the pizzeria. Then, a groaning noise erupts to the left side of Sky and Dawn. The couple slowly turn their heads over to the doorway, seeing complete darkness in the West Hall. Reluctantly, Dawn inches her hand to the lights button and presses it, revealing Bonnie in the doorway.

"**SSSSSKKKKKRRRREEEEEEE!**", Bonnie screeched out.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**", Sky and Dawn screamed in terror, Adam's high-pitched scream nearly matched Dawn's scream. Adam and Dawn are scared so much by the jumpscare, Adam leans back in his seat too far and makes him fall over. Dawn tries to back away from the rabbit animatronic, but ends up tripping and falls backwards on top of her husband, making him grunt in pain.

Bonnie snickers as he tries to hold in his laughter, but he just can't and starts laughing uncontrollably at the outcome of the couple. Dawn and Sky are shocked by the rabbit's laughter, so Dawn quickly moves off of her husband as Sky gets up from his fallen chair and rubs his back in pain. He glares at the rabbit, who quickly recovers from his hard laughter and is reduced to a chuckle.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I-I just had to do that one more time! You know...since we're not gonna stuff in a suit anymore. Hey, who's the colored chick?", Bonnie said, quickly forgetting the scaring incident and glances over at the woman standing behind Sky.

"This is my wife, Dawn. Dawn, this is Bonnie the Bunny", Adam said, introducing his wife to the animatronic. Bonnie waves to Dawn, who awkwardly waves back at the rabbit. "Sup? You're actually...kinda cute", Bonnie said, looking a bit closer to Dawn. Dawn blushes as she looks away from the animatronic, rubbing one of her hands.

"Thanks. You're kinda cute as well...if you didn't have a girl's name, that is", Dawn said, puncturing a burn into her sentence. Bonnie's ears droop down to the sides of his head. He complains "It's not a girl's name! Dang, do I have to tell everyone this?!"

"Look, aside from nearly giving us heart attacks, why are you here, Bonnie?", Sky questioned.

"Well, I'm here to see if you made the decision that you're gonna help us save the pizzeria and raise enough money to save Winter. If you're not, I'll give you both a five second head-start before I start chasing you", Bonnie explained nonchalantly. Sky sighs as he looks over at Dawn, who looks back at him with a warm expression and nods at him. The night guard looks back at the rabbit and replies "Yes, actually. I've thought over the decision and I think I can form a plan with all of you to how we can save the pizzeria and raise enough money to save the child".

The rabbit animatronic seems somewhat happy about the guard's decision. He says to him "Well, that's-that's great! Come on, we can discuss this in the dining area with the others. Freddy will be pretty happy when he hears this".

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for such a long update, guys! I kinda lost interest in this fanfic for a while and I ran out of ideas, but now I'll get back on track with this fanfic and I'm inspired again!<strong>


End file.
